


Операция «Джонатан»

by Takishiro, WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020



Series: миди G - PG-13 [1]
Category: Kings (TV 2009), The Red Sea Diving Resort (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020
Summary: Шампанское, улыбки, досужие разговоры – когда на аэродроме Шайло стоит самолет с заложниками и каждая минута может оказаться решающей.
Series: миди G - PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611307
Kudos: 68





	Операция «Джонатан»

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативная история, альтернативная география. Особо чувствительных любителей истории просим воздержаться. В этом тексте автор смешал конелюдей, поэтому у Израиля общая граница с Гильбоа, а время действия смещено вперед относительно фильма «Курорт для ныряльщиков на Красном море» и назад относительно сериала «Короли». Таким образом, действие происходит в условные восьмидесятые.
> 
> Автор благодарит Моссад за операцию «Шаровая молния» в Энтеббе, во многом вдохновившую его на этот текст.

**20:25**

«Хлыщ, – думает Ари. – Прости г-ди, какой хлыщ».

Первое впечатление обманчиво, и досье, собранное на Джонатана Бенджамина, четко об этом говорит. И все-таки... 

Младший Бенджамин кажется первоклассным и пустоголовым светским франтом. Лучезарно улыбается, кивает, покачивает бокалом шампанского, выставляя напоказ безбожно дорогие перстни на пальцах. Папочкин золотой принц. Ну или мамочкин. 

Тем удивительнее вспоминать то, что Ари рассказали:

– Принц практически не имеет влияния на отца, на их близость рассчитывать не стоит. Однако, несмотря на провал недавней операции в Лисьем лесу, его по-прежнему любят в армии, он сохранил офицерский чин, и потом – король перевел его в столицу, в департамент разведки...

Глядя на Бенджамина, сложно поверить, что он в опале у короля. Впрочем, и в сам этот прием верится с трудом. Шампанское, улыбки, досужие разговоры – когда на аэродроме Шайло стоит самолет с заложниками и каждая минута может оказаться решающей.

Парпар – второй аэропорт Шайло, обычно обслуживающий местные рейсы и чартеры. 

Рейс компании «Трансавиа», Париж – Тель-Авив. 

Шестьдесят восемь пассажиров, пять членов экипажа.

Вернее, четыре члена экипажа – одного из стюардов террористы убили. И шестьдесят шесть пассажиров. Трупы, судя по всему, все еще на борту. Может быть, с тех пор как он получил информацию по закрытому каналу, их стало больше. Но сейчас Ари некогда об этом узнавать – и сосредоточиться стоит на другом. 

«Нам повезло», – он твердит это, как мантру, с тех пор, как узнал о самолете. Повезло, что рейс отправился полупустым – в Париже бастовал транспорт, и люди элементарно не успели в аэропорт. Опоздавшие теперь наверняка благодарят счастливую звезду…

И, пожалуй, повезло, что в ожидании переговоров самолет посадили в Гильбоа. У Гильбоа нет с Израилем дипломатических отношений – и все-таки не Ливан и не Египет. Почти «свои»… 

Повезло, наконец, что у Израиля оказался «свой человек в Шайло». Ари ввели около месяца назад – визу он получал как сотрудник гуманитарной миссии. Куратор считал, что Ари надо «отсидеться и остыть», а начальство куратора желало знать все о грядущем перемирии Гильбоа и Гефа. 

Попытайся он въехать сейчас, его бы просто не пустили. 

Потому что с королем Сайласом, как выяснилось, им не повезло.

Весь кабинет министров Израиля уже два дня висел на телефоне – без всякого результата. Король Гильбоа желал единолично решать судьбу заложников. Вернее, не похоже было, чтобы он вообще собрался что-то решать. В данный момент во Дворце Единства давали прием. В первой части гости насладились балетом, детищем королевы Розы, во второй – канапе с шампанским. У Сайласа все-таки хватило такта «отсутствовать из-за важных государственных дел»…

Канапе, как решил Ари, – отличное прикрытие. Несчастный сотрудник гуманитарной службы, который и в службу-то пошел, потому что работы особо не давали, счастлив, что всю его миссию скопом пригласили на королевский ужин. Стоит себе, особо не вступая в разговоры, и пожирает канапе.

И принца пожирает – взглядом. А что, не он один. 

«У вас практически карт-бланш, Левинсон, – сказал куратор по закрытому каналу. – Делайте все, что в ваших силах, чтобы уговорить Бенджамина. Любого из Бенджаминов».

Вот ведь ирония судьбы. Куратор наверняка имел в виду принцессу Мишель – добросердечную, слегка наивную, способную ласковым взглядом растопить сердце короля. Вдобавок, с ней Ари уже выпадал шанс поговорить. С Мишель было бы гораздо легче, вот только с момента ареста Дэвида Шепарда, внезапного героя Гильбоа – арест, насколько понимает Ари, стал таким же внезапным – принцесса перестала появляться на людях. Злые языки, к которым Ари прислушивался по должности, болтали, что принцесса не осталась к герою равнодушной и теперь боится отцовского гнева.

Будь у него чуть больше времени… вот только времени у него и нет. 

Подходил к концу второй день захвата, и террористы сообщили, что с полуночи начнут убивать заложников, если их требования не будут выполнены. 

Требования банальные – освободить заключенных, отдать территории, и прочая, и прочая. И абсолютно невыполнимые – хуже всего, что террористы об этом знают. Они давно выучили друг друга, как разведенные супруги, запертые в одной квартире, которую никак не выходит разменять. 

«Все, что в ваших силах».

Ари проглатывает очередной крошечный бутербродик с икрой. Такие насытят королеву Розу, но будут на один зуб генералам, пришедшим на прием. Их много. От орденов рябит в глазах.

Их много, и ни одна сволочь...

Ари останавливает себя. Медленно облизывает пальцы, потом губы, будто случайно поглядев на Бенджамина. Вот теперь и узнаем, правда ли в досье, или братский Гильбоа накормил их дезой со сливками...

Взгляд Бенджамина темнеет, преисполняется значения, которое только и поймешь, что в полутьме спальни. 

Нет, не врали наши...

Дальше – дело техники. Ари потихоньку обходит зал, постреливая там и тут канапе, пригубливая шампанское и прислушиваясь к разговорам. О самолете почти не упоминают. Хотя еще днем по главному новостному каналу Шайло показывали короля Сайласа – грузного, властного – который вещал, стоя на летном поле:

– Гильбоа еще помнит собственную борьбу за независимость и потому не может не сочувствовать народу, который борется за свою. Однако мы обеспокоены судьбой заложников, мирного населения. Мы тревожимся о каждом пассажире, о каждом члене экипажа на борту, и потому весьма рады, что воины свободной Палестины согласились посадить самолет у нас...

– Вот ведь сучара, – не выдержал директор миссии. – Воины свободной Палестины. А то в Гефе он таких воинов не рубил в хвост и в гриву. А теперь поди ты. 

Остальные каналы к аэропорту не подпускали – как не подпускали, собственно, никого. Здание по периметру окружила королевская гвардия. Официально – чтобы охранять заложников, пока они на гелвуйской территории. На самом деле – чтобы никто не добрался до самолета, пока у Сайласа остается возможность им торговать. 

Король Сайлас когда-то просил у Израиля помощи в войне против Гефа. Но Стране, и без того измученной непрекращающимися войнами, некого оказалось ему прислать. Тем более что такая помощь почти означала бы признание Гильбоа – а на это в Израиле не пошел бы никто. Даже самые далекие от религии политики понимали: нельзя просто так вырвать кусок из Книги, разыграть по нему спектакль и провозгласить себя благословенным царем. Да еще и заявлять всякий раз, что ты, мол, со Вс-вышним на короткой ноге. 

Дома Гильбоа и за страну не считали. По сей день называли «территорией секты».

Как будто других «территорий» им не хватало. 

Потому и дипломатических отношений между ними не было – как не было на картах самого царства Гильбоа до конца шестидесятых. Его вообще мало кто признавал… и теперь настало время об этом пожалеть. Потому что сильные мира сего, пожелавшие вступиться за заложников, наткнулись на благодушную монаршью глухоту. 

Видно, Сайлас не так уж хорошо перенес изоляцию. А может... Впрочем, Ари мог гадать сколько угодно: ему не сказали, чего потребовал король за разрешение впустить на свою территорию израильский спецназ.

Чего бы ни потребовал, это явно оказалось невозможным, иначе Ари сейчас не строил бы глазки королевскому отпрыску. 

По меньшей мере, умение флиртовать его не подвело. Понадобилось пятнадцать минут на то, чтобы принц оказался рядом и заказал шампанское, еще десять – чтобы во время элегантной беседы ни о чем младший Бенджамин будто невзначай снял соринку с его рукава. 

К ним приблизился немолодой мужчина, которого словно специально подбирали на роль Беспринципного и Подлого Политика. До чего неприятная все-таки рожа у министра Кросса… 

– Джек, – он кладет руку на плечо племяннику, – развлекаешь наших друзей-волонтеров? – и переводит взгляд на Ари: – То, что случилось с вашим самолетом, ужасно. Позвольте выразить свое сочувствие. Надеюсь, его величество проявит свой знаменитый дар убеждения в переговорах с террористами, и все закончится хорошо. Я буду молиться за заложников. 

«Надеюсь, что король опозорится на весь мир, а я найду, как на этом нажиться», – услышал Ари. 

У Ари оставалось, пожалуй, две секунды, чтобы решить – нужно ли ставить на Кросса. Две секунды – чтобы увязаться за ним, затеять разговор. У королевского шурина наверняка достаточно влияния, чтобы открыть им границу без ведома Сайласа. Он бизнесмен, и если предложить определенные деньги – большие деньги… Однако возможность ославить короля, если c самолетом все пойдет не так, для Кросса может стоить дороже. 

Особенно сейчас, когда в народе так сильно недовольство его деверем…

– Я как раз хотел показать моему новому другу город. – Принц отправил дяде улыбку, от которой в глазах слепило. – Прикроешь меня от мамы? Она мне голову откусит.

– Не слушайте моего племянника. – У Кросса улыбка была акулья, а когда он прихватил принца за плечо, тот еле заметно напрягся. – Моя сестра никогда не позволит себе чего-то настолько… неэлегантного. Иди, Джек. Веселись.

  
**21:15**  


– Веселись, – бурчит принц про себя, когда они оказываются за воротами дворца. Бенджамина там ждет машина, он без церемоний тянет Ари за собой на заднее сиденье. – Веселись, Джек, ты же это умеешь…

– Куда, ваше высочество? – спрашивает высокий крепкий… то ли шофер, то ли охранник.

– К Клаудии. 

– Решили развлечься, сэр? – В голосе шофера почему-то слышится недоверие.

– Именно. Будем развлекаться всю ночь…

Принц вытягивает длинные ноги – благо, в машине достаточно места – стреляет глазами в Ари и облизывает губы. От него приятно пахнет, но запаха Ари не узнает. Скорее всего, какой-то местный элитный парфюм. 

– Мы поедем в одно злачное местечко. Я его люблю, и тебе, думаю, понравится. 

Ари откидывается на спинку сиденья. Он не хуже принца может изобразить безмятежность. Джек технично увел его подальше от Кросса. Интересно. Дяде трон не нужен, нужна возможность стоять за троном и запускать руку в казну. Вздумай он встряхнуть застоявшийся режим – будет ставить на племянника. 

Но, возможно, у племянника свои планы. И тогда у Ари есть шанс.

В голове все отстукивают беспощадные часы. 

А возможно, принцу просто захотелось развлечься с кем-то новеньким, и Ари никогда не сможет простить себя, если бездарно потеряет время. 

Машина мчится по центральным кварталам Шайло, ярко освещенным и вызывающе беззаботным. Наконец они сворачивают в переулок потемнее, где золотая молодежь, еще ясноглазая и наряженная с иголочки, покорно строится в очередь у дверей баров и дискотек. Автомобиль останавливается у двери небольшого здания – по ее вызывающей скромности ясно, что внутрь пускают только избранных. Перед наследным принцем Гильбоа дверь открывается тут же. 

– Мне ждать здесь, сэр?

– Нет, Стью. – В глазах принца на миг мелькает что-то – какая-то решимость, способность к действию – будто он готовится к чему-то большему, чем банальный перепих. – Пойдешь с нами, хорошо? Разрешаю тебе выпить.

– Так точно. 

Они проходят по длинному тесному лабиринту коридоров и оказываются в душном зале, полном красноватого сумрака и дыма. Дым пахнет совершенно так же, как в любом подобном заведении Тель-Авива, и Ари бьет под дых резкая, неожиданная ностальгия. Пока он рассматривает зал и зверя со множеством спин, в которого складывается извивающаяся под ритмичную музыку публика, принц находит взглядом кого-то в толпе и решительно устремляется вперед. 

– Познакомься, – говорит он Ари. – Это Клаудия. Держись от нее подальше, она раздавит твое сердце каблуком и даже не заметит. 

– О Джек, – надувает губки Клаудия. Выглядит она едва совершеннолетней – но взгляд острый, расчетливый. – Я думала, мы с тобой поссорились.

– Ну что ты, милая. Я не могу позволить себе быть с тобой в ссоре. 

– Как приятно в наши годы встретить парня, который умеет думать, – говорит Клаудия, разглядывая Ари с явным одобрением. – Ты привел мне еще одного хорошего мальчика?

– Очень хорошего, – склоняет голову принц. Он пытается казаться порочным, но ямочка на подбородке придает ему совсем детский вид, так что Ари на миг спохватывается: где я? У кого я ищу помощи? Сколько сейчас времени?

– Ему тоже требуется дама сердца?

– На самом деле, – Джек обнимает его за плечо, – нам бы уединиться. Во дворце опять прием и ужасно шумно. А нам с другом необходимо поговорить о делах…

«О делах» у него выходит с придыханием. 

А ведь принц вроде бы хранил свою ориентацию в тайне…

**21:45**

Времени остается все меньше. Об этом Ари думает, когда принц ленивыми движениями развязывает на нем галстук. Дыхание его отдает алкоголем – но слабее, чем ожидал Ари, и совсем не пахнет травой.

– Потом завяжем обратно. А сейчас нужно расслабиться. Возьми, выпей. – Виски в хрустальном стакане наверняка стоит примерно как то, которым его порой угощает начальство. То есть – чертовски дорого. 

– Ваше высочество слишком добры ко мне. 

– Точно. – Бенджамин глотает, подходит к нему вплотную и влажными от виски губами говорит на ухо: – У вас специально таких набирают в разведку, или тебе просто сказали закрыть глаза и думать о Стране?

«Так», – то ли с досадой, то ли с облегчением думает Ари.

– Простите, ваше высочество, я не понимаю… 

– Брось. – Бенджамин тонко, нервно улыбнулся. – Я все-таки майор разведки, хоть и по папочкиной протекции. 

В этот момент Ари понимает. Его просто и откровенно засветили – один хороший оперативник не стоит семидесяти гражданских жизней. Засветили, понадеявшись на него – на его удачу, на умение выкручиваться, на… 

Кто знает, на что еще. Подумав секунду, он честно отвечает: 

– И то, и другое.

– Ты здесь из-за самолета. – Это не вопрос.

Затуманенный травкой взгляд принца будто бы чудом прояснился. Ну да... Обкуренный – значит, безопасный. Отчего же принцу хочется казаться безопасным в собственном дворце?

Или смена власти в Гильбоа куда ближе, чем всем им кажется?

– Не думаю, что сумею помочь. Вчера я вызвался провести спасательную операцию. Мне отказали. Возможно, не без причин. Мои последние операции… скажем так, не увенчались успехом.

Интересно. В самом деле вызывался? Хотел выслужиться перед отцом и не вышло? Или, напротив, желает выставить себя в хорошем свете перед возможным союзником? 

С его стороны ставить на Израиль… возможно, не глупее, чем ставить на Геф.

Принц, глядя куда-то вдаль, начинает говорить:

– Наши насчитали с десяток террористов. Возможно, другие пока прячутся среди заложников. Людей вывели из самолета и согнали в два зала ожидания – оттуда отлично просматриваются все подходы. По слухам, среди террористов есть гефцы. Я думаю, это вполне правдоподобно – уж слишком хороший момент эти ребята выбрали для теракта. При сходе с самолета была стрельба, кто-то попытался бежать, но точно о жертвах мы не знаем. Они расставили автоматчиков по периметру, но теоретически мы могли бы их снять…

Он разворачивается к Ари:

– Но отец отправил меня из аэропорта, испугавшись, как бы его дражайший наследник нечаянно не пострадал. И запретил туда всякий доступ. Так что больше мне ничего не известно. 

Ари сглатывает гнев. Сайласу все равно, что его самого могут посчитать террористом. Ему не привыкать, Гильбоа десятки лет только и делает, что обороняется.

Почти как Израиль… 

То, что принц выдал ему вот так ценные сведения, Ари не удивляет. Удивило бы месяц назад, но за это время он понял, что в Гильбоа все просто, по-свойски. Надоел министр экономики – и несчастный министр умирает от разрыва сердца. Слишком много о себе возомнил военный атташе – и у несчастного военного атташе случается инсульт. Хочешь помириться с вечным врагом? Просто кидаешь ему кусок территории. 

И Бенджамин… в какую бы игру ни играл, просто делится информацией. 

– Ваше высочество, мы… моя страна не собирается подвергать вас опасности. Все, чего мы просим – открыть границу нашему самолету. Спецназ проведет операцию самостоятельно. Вы их даже не заметите…

– Радары заметят, – хмыкает принц. Ему явно жарко; он скидывает пиджак и по-рабочему закатывает рукава шелковой сорочки. – И вы, конечно, подумали, что королевский сын, служащий в разведке, может шепнуть словечко, чтобы радары отвернулись? 

Именно так Ари и думал. Или, по меньшей мере, надеялся. 

– Боюсь, я тебя огорчу. Мой отец никогда мне особо не доверял. – У принца болезненно дергается уголок рта. – Может, в обычное время… Но из-за самолета у нас объявлено чрезвычайное положение. Приказ снимать любую подлетающую машину. 

– П-полезно знать, – слегка заикается Ари. Хорошо, что на атаку с неба не дали добро. 

– А у меня нет кодов, чтобы отменить приказ. У меня в последнее время вообще… не ладится сотрудничество с нашей авиацией. 

Еще бы, думает Ари. И спрашивает себя – сказать принцу о том, что его собственный отец подставил его в Лисьем лесу, или пока приберечь информацию… 

– Отчего бы вашим террористам не появиться раньше, – задумчиво говорит принц, крутя кольцо на указательном пальце. Ари машинально оглядывает стены: часов тут нет. И верно, зачем они в таком месте. – Пока наш золотой мальчик Дэвид еще был на свободе. Он отправился бы к террористам с проникновенной речью, и они бы тут же отпустили заложников…

Ари вспоминает: упомянутый Шепард взорвал «Голиаф», вытаскивая этого франта из гефского плена. Дэвид… Тоже – по задумке короля? Они собрались отыграть здесь всю Книгу Царств?

В любом случае принцу это геройство явно встало поперек горла. Что ж, отлично; сегодня у него есть прекрасный повод самому стать героем. 

– Шепард мог повлиять на отца там, где другие не могли. А теперь… Сайлас перестал доверять ему – и не доверяет никому вообще. 

– Чего он хочет? Его величество? – не выдерживает Ари. – Чего он от нас ждет?

– От вас? – принц ломко улыбается. – Думаю, ничего. Он ждет знака от Бога. 

– Какого знака? – устало спрашивает Ари. 

Принц пожимает плечами. 

– Никогда не знаешь. Наверное, он и сам самолет посчитал знаком. И теперь может потребовать от ваших властей, чтобы они нас признали. 

Ари молча качает головой. 

– Возможно, еще пара погибших заложников – и они задумаются. А с другой стороны… Отец вбил себе в голову перемирие с Гефом, а для этого ему лучше не ссориться с генералом Малликом. Он командир Легионов Пророка и не поймет, если мы перестреляем его мусульманских братьев... Так что теперь Сайлас ждет… пока Господь пошлет ему бабочек. 

– Семьдесят человек, – говорит Ари. – Они убили двоих еще прежде, чем пообещали, что начнут их расстреливать. Убили стюарда. У нас говорят, кто спасает одну жизнь – спасает все человечество. Но и когда одна жизнь уходит… теряется весь мир. 

Он не знает, как это объяснить. У его народа это в крови – горечь за каждую исчезнувшую вселенную, за историю, которая могла бы стать долгим романом, но обрывается на третьей странице…

Он и не знает, зачем объяснять. Если для Сайласа этот самолет – курица с золотыми яйцами, и эти яйца он намерен высиживать сам, не делясь ни с кем, и уж тем более – с собственным сыном…

И все-таки он просит:

– Помогите нам, ваше высочество. И вы сможете рассчитывать на нашу благодарность. 

Принц облизывает губы. У него это получается поразительно непристойно – даже в разгар такого серьезного разговора.

– Что, посадите мне дерево на Аллее Праведников?

Вообще-то Аллея Праведников предназначается для другого, но… 

– Если мы вывезем их живыми, я сам голыми руками землю под него раскопаю, – искренне сказал Ари. 

– У тебя здесь есть оперативники? 

Ари покачал головой. Другие агенты в миссии были рассчитаны на долгое внедрение. Ари даже не был уверен, что они хоть раз держали в руках автомат. 

– Ладно. 

Принц замолкает, словно что-то подсчитывая, а потом сообщает без перехода:

– Знаешь, я скоро женюсь. 

– Ваше высочество следует поздравить? – Ари догадывается, что не стоит. 

– Не стоит. Но ведь любой жених заслуживает мальчишника, верно?

– Сэр?

Всякая игривость улетучивается. 

– Почему этот самолет сел не в Гефе? 

Хороший вопрос. Ари может продолжить его – не в Гефе, не в Египте, не в Сирии… да где угодно. Почему в Гильбоа? 

– И почему именно сейчас? Прилети они месяц назад, все было бы по-другому… 

– Вы полагаете, кто-то их направил? 

– Вот только кто… и зачем? Хотят устроить бойню, подставить отца? Кому это вообще выгодно, кроме несчастного Шепарда, у которого отложили суд?

Ари поднимает голову. Снаружи – из другого мира – ровным побухиванием доносится музыка. 

– Нет, – говорит Бенджамин. – Нет. Он в тюрьме, и потом… Шепард бы этого не сделал. 

В эту минуту Ари кажется, что принц не играет, не стремится выкроить для себя выгоду. Просто… пытается поступить честно. 

– Я хочу сказать, что это не только твое дело. Это и мое дело тоже. Мы говорили о мальчишнике. Я позову друзей, и мы хорошенько гульнем. Ночь только начинается!

Он толкает Ари в плечо и с озорным видом начинает кому-то звонить. А потом тянет Ари за собой из кабинета, вниз – туда, где за барной стойкой пьет воду со льдом его шофер. Им, кажется, не требуется даже обмена взглядами – едва Бенджамин появляется и кивает, как тот соскакивает с барного стула и исчезает. 

А вот Ари необходим еще один глоток виски. Он уже представляет себе разговор с куратором: «Значит, ты затеял несанкционированную операцию на территории чужой страны и заодно нечаянно сменил там строй…»

Ладно.

Сами же говорили…

«У тебя практически карт-бланш».

Спасибо.

**22:25**  


Гвардейцы собираются быстро. Они в форме, но не застегнуты по уставу, расслаблены, веселятся в общей зале, толкают гостей и едва не сносят одну из барных стоек, заправляясь шампанским. В конце концов Клаудия – единственная, судя по всему, кто осмеливается здесь приказывать принцу – выставляет их на задний двор.

На воздухе они слегка успокаиваются и теперь кажутся неоправданно бодрыми, несмотря на поздний час. 

– Что, командир! Мы всегда с вами, ведите!

– Где кутить будем, ваше высочество?

– В аэропорту. 

Веселье обрывается. 

– В аэропорту Парпар? – уточняет один из тех, что посерьезнее. – Но его величество запретил…

– Верно, – кивает Бенджамин. – Его величество запретил.

Тянется пауза.

– Это измена, – вдруг говорит ясным голосом совсем молоденький гвардеец. Принц, вопреки ожиданию, не злится. 

– Да. Это измена, Мэл. Совершенно точно – если мы провалимся. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят – если операция удастся. Я ваш командир, и судить за такой приказ должны меня. Но вы знаете моего отца. И я не хочу, чтобы вы шли за мной, не понимая, чем это грозит. Поэтому я и позвал только вас.

Как будто случайно выходит, что гвардейцы выстраиваются перед Бенджамином, как на плацу.

– Послушайте, гвардия. – Принц говорит вполголоса, но очень четко. – Отец захотел перемирия с Гефом и ради этого перемирия готов отдать нашу землю. Ту землю, за которую погибло столько наших. Но они хотя бы уже мертвы. А теперь Сайлас ради этого перемирия готов пожертвовать семьюдесятью жизнями гражданских. Гражданских, которые вообще не из Гильбоа и не из Гефа, и виноваты только потому, что оказались не в том месте не в то время. Мне кажется, что амбиции нашего короля не стоят стольких жизней. А вы что думаете?

Они молчат; но словно дуновением ветра по ряду проходит облегчение. Ари его знает – так бывает, когда ты безнадежно хочешь действовать, но нельзя. А потом кто-то приходит – и разрешает.

Кажется, он догадывается, отчего в этот поздний час никто из них не спал. 

– Вы же знаете, сэр, – опять говорит самый молоденький. – Делайте то, что считаете нужным. Мы пойдем за вами. 

Остальные одобрительно гудят. Мускулистый чернокожий парень хлопает мальчишку по спине так, что тот едва не сгибается. 

– Двенадцать человек, – полушепотом говорит Ари. – Ты с ними собрался брать аэропорт. 

– У нас есть отличное преимущество, – отвечает принц, наклоняясь совсем близко к Ари. – На нас не просто форма королевской гвардии – а она не должна встревожить террористов, они ведь думают, что отец – их союзник. Мы – до нового приказа – и есть королевская гвардия. 

Ари кажется, что его высочество откровенно веселится.

«Будем развлекаться всю ночь»…

«Для меня это не операция. Это моя страна и моя жизнь», – вдруг вспоминает Ари. Кажется, теперь его очередь это говорить. И однако он на удивление спокоен, потому что верит принцу. Верит этим мальчишкам в форме, для которых это далеко не первая схватка. 

Верил ли им так же тот эфиопский парень? Ведь, в конце концов, тогда у них все получилось. 

Они так и сидят во дворе: четырнадцать перебравших парней. Периодически из задней двери клуба к ним вылетает кто-то еще, шумно блюет у стенки, просит сигаретку либо просто жадно дышит свежим воздухом. Кто бы это ни был – он запомнит только беспечных, уже порядочно веселых бойцов в увольнительной, которые травят байки и полностью поглощены собственным обществом. Клаудия лишь раз выходит к ним, кивает, перехватив взгляд принца, и исчезает. Кроме нее, вряд ли кто-то из одурманенных, оглушенных музыкой клиентов вообще задумывается о том, что они тут делают.

– Ладно, вот что. – У Бенджамина даже голос меняется, становится суше, резче. – Нам повезло, что им отдали второй аэропорт. Он маленький. В здании всего четыре зала. Дай-ка, Стью…

Шофер будто из воздуха достает папку с планом аэропорта.

– Вот, – показывает Джек. – Раньше залов было два, потом разделили – вот это уже собственно залы ожидания, между ними – дьюти-фри... План «А» – следующий. Если караул заступил в восемнадцать ноль-ноль, по правилам в ноль часов их должны сменить. Мы приходим в двадцать три тридцать ровно. Говорим, что ввиду особой ситуации Сайлас посылает на смену гвардию. Я бы позвонил и отменил второй караул, но это люди отца, я боюсь, они захотят перепроверить. Это ничего. У нас есть окно в тридцать минут. Мэллори, Фишер, Ричардсон – ваше дело взять вышки и башню. Включите глушилку и будете нас прикрывать.

– Там наверняка полно взрывных устройств, – говорит Ари. – И у каждого на себе пояс. 

– С глушилкой риска будет чуть меньше. На расстоянии эти штуки нельзя будет активировать.

– Им не надо, – говорит Ари, – расстояния. 

Ему долго вспоминать не надо, до сих пор перед глазами развороченное и окровавленное нутро автобуса. Одного пояса хватает... 

– Значит, наша задача перестрелять их всех, прежде чем они дотянутся до кнопок, – соглашается принц. – Ну… проще не бывает. Ладно. Они устали и сейчас наверняка наполовину пьяные…

– Они не пьют, – предостерегает Ари. Джек глядит исподлобья.

– Это аэропорт. Запасной, но там все равно есть дьюти-фри. Так что половина уже наверняка в кондиции. Разумеется, харам, но… Аллах спит, не видит. А та половина, что не пьет, на наркоте. Для храбрости. 

Чувствуется, что принц об этом знает не понаслышке. 

– Легионы Пророка? – спрашивает Ари и получает утвердительный кивок. 

– Дальше. Остальным – рассредоточиться по аэропорту. Пешком, не бежать! Они должны быть уверены, что это рутинная смена караула. Если наши начнут волноваться – успокоить и объяснить, что это спецоперация по приказу отца. В крайнем случае, оглушить, но не ранить и не убивать, ясно? 

– А наши поверят, что мы пришли их сменить? Вы говорили, что его величество…

– Я еще не разучился подделывать его подпись со времен колледжа. Филипс, Хантер – займете позиции вот здесь, здесь и здесь… Отсюда все должно отлично простреливаться. Наша задача – начать палить раньше, чем они сообразят, что мы никакой не караул… 

Это уже не похоже на пиар-акцию по добыче короны. Это похоже...

На самоубийство, говорит себе Ари, и это окончательно его успокаивает.

**23:00**

Если что-то пойдет не так, его работе в Моссаде конец. Возможно, конец и самому Ари. Потому что подбить наследного принца Гильбоа на измену отцу и королю – это одно. А вот потерять принца в бою, в котором он не должен принимать участия…

– Надеюсь, в Судане меня еще помнят и приютят… в какой-нибудь симпатичной тюрьме, – бормочет он себе под нос. На нем мундир гелвуйской армии – немного узкий в плечах, но сейчас не до фасонов.. А на принце мундир сидит как влитой, хоть и застегнут поверх бронежилета.. 

– Все получится, – смеется принц. 

Ночь темная и тихая, и пахнет почти как дома, эвкалиптом и анемонами. На шофере теперь тоже форма гвардии, и Ари этому не удивляется. 

– Постойте-ка, флаг! – спохватывается Бенджамин и, высунувшись из машины, хлопает на крышу оранжевый флажок с бабочкой. 

И только сейчас до Ари доходит, что это всерьез. Он в машине, полной гелвуйского спецназа – ладно, гвардии – и они едут освобождать заложников. Он пытается – как всегда перед серьезными миссиями – думать о Саре и о дочери. Но не выходит, слишком бурлит в венах адреналин. Сара права, он был никудышным мужем… И сейчас думать получается только о Бенджамине, который с нарочито беспечным видом что-то свистит себе под нос. 

– Ваше высочество, – говорит он. А потом: – Джонатан.

– Джек, – поправляет тот.

– Да. Джек. Аллею Праведников, возможно, обещать рано… но за убежище я обещаю похлопотать. 

– Даже если что-то пойдет не так?

– Особенно, – говорит Ари, – если что-то пойдет не так. 

Принц улыбается и опускает глаза. Из-за ямочки на подбородке он выглядит… беззащитным.

**23:30**

Кажется, в первый раз на его памяти все идет по плану. Командир караула и не думает усомниться в бумаге, показанной его высочеством – кажется, он и без всякой бумаги поверил бы. Козыряет, и бойцы, охранявшие аэропорт, усталой вереницей тянутся к выходу. Не все, их-то куда больше, чем четырнадцать. Но, по крайней мере, им освободили вышки и подступ к главному входу.

Туда они и направляются – пока втроем. Принц, его шофер и Ари. Они двое – с автоматами, сзади еще два человека «эскорта». 

Верхний свет в аэропорту погашен, но ночные лампы, кажется, никто и не думал выключать. Видно, Бенджамин оказался прав насчет дьюти-фри…

Террористы пока не кажутся особо встревоженными. У входа стоят двое. Принц здоровается с ними на странном арабском, и Ари, не успев удивиться, соображает – это гефский. Но, кажется, его понимают; на темных лицах появляются утомленные, чуть рассеянные улыбки. И с дурью у них тоже все в порядке… 

Принц объясняет, что из-за сложности ситуации король отправил в караул собственного сына. 

– Отец желает подчеркнуть свое расположение к вам, но в то же время он не хочет, чтобы заложники пострадали. Он уверен, что все возможно разрешить миром – ведь даже Гильбоа и Геф сегодня достигли согласия. Можно ли мне войти и посмотреть, все ли в порядке с заложниками? Может быть, вам чего-то не хватает? Еды, воды, туалетных принадлежностей?

Стражи переглядываются, потом жестикулируют своим через стеклянную дверь.

Дверь, констатирует Ари, открывается автоматически. Это хорошо. Шофер будто невзначай становится совсем близко – так, чтобы она не закрылась снова. Подтягиваются еще трое: усталый смазливый парень – видимо, лидер – и два автоматчика за спиной. Лидер внимательно разглядывает Ари, и тот благодарит Б-га, что последние годы провел вдали от Израиля, и его точно не узнают. 

Джек повторяет свою маленькую речь – в ответ усталый выдает на неплохом гелвуйском стандартный ответ:

– Все, что нам нужно – это наши освобожденные товарищи. И наши освобожденные территории. 

Аэропорт совсем маленький – еще меньше, чем ожидал Ари, и два дальних зала просматриваются отлично. Ари видит силуэты сидящих людей и бродящих между ними автоматчиков. 

Принц снова просит проверить, все ли с заложниками в порядке. Усталый явно колеблется: с одной стороны, впускать ему никого не хочется, но и отказать сыну приютившего их короля неудобно. 

В этот момент на башне два раза мигает свет. 

Раздаются несколько щелчков – это их «эскорт» уложил автоматчиков. И в ту же секунду в дальнем зале двое из стоящих силуэтов падают наземь с разницей в пару секунд.

Все приходит в движение. Джек бьет одного из автоматчиков в живот и выхватывает оружие. Ари с шофером начинают стрелять одновременно. 

– На землю! – кричит принц. 

– Арца! – вторит Ари. – Ла рицпа!*

К ним бегут – и он палит направо и налево, как и остальные. А потом Джек, схватившись за плечо, летит на пол, но тут же вскакивает. Кто-то все-таки расстреливает ночные лампы, и Ари на секунду слепнет. В темноте все словно замирает, и отчетливее всего он слышит стоны и плач заложников. И звон – это остатки «патруля» проникают в здание, разбивая окна. 

Внезапно их заливает ярким синеватым светом. Прожектор… Первое, что Ари видит в этом свете – силуэт, взмахивающий рукой. 

– Римон!** – орет он и сшибает Бенджамина с ног, падает сверху. Гром. Его обсыпает пылью, и он совсем перестает слышать. Но видит – видит он в этом свете очень хорошо. Перекатывается на спину и дает очередь по двум ближним боевикам. Второй, уже упав, пытается выстрелить, но опомнившийся Бенджамин укладывает его окончательно.  
Оставшиеся террористы, похоже, засели в разоренном «дьютике» и оттуда поливают их огнем. Ари слышит за спиной приглушенный вскрик – кого-то ранили. 

Встрепанный шофер сигнализирует ему – «прикрой» – и начинает пробираться к магазину. Под ногами у него хрустят осколки разбитых бутылок. Через секунду грохает снова. Видно, соображает Ари, не только у палестинцев оказались с собой гранаты...

А потом бой кончается. Словно кто-то нажал кнопку «стоп», не дождавшись конца эпизода. Ари видит, как гвардейцы опускают автоматы, и первое время не понимает – он не слышит выстрелов и стонов, потому что все еще оглушен – или это все?

А потом за спиной раздается голос Бенджамина:

– Не стрелять! Это принц! Спецоперация! Повторяю, не стрелять!

В дверях толпятся растерянные королевские солдаты. Джек, морщась, поднимается:

– Быстро вывести отсюда людей! Аэропорт заминирован! 

Опять движение. Опять шум. 

– Живей, живей, наружу! Здесь опасно! 

Постепенно людской ручей ускоряется, выливается – вплоть до капли – на площадку перед аэродромом. 

– Тейлор, Хантер! Проверить самолет на взрывчатку!

– Так точно!

Оказавшись на улице, заложники замирают; кто-то поднимает голову к небу, кто-то уже начинает плакать – хотя по-настоящему они придут в себя еще не сейчас… Ари знает – минут через десять поднимется галдеж, но пока у них еще недостает голоса, они еще не могут поверить… Женщины с перекосившимися прическами, заспанные и перепуганные дети, раненые, повисшие на чужих плечах, лысоватые завсегдатаи эйлатских пляжей с окровавленными лицами… Ари всматривается в них, успокаивая собственное сердце. И видит мальчишку – типичного европейского туриста, и все-таки что-то в нем не так...

Перед глазами снова встает раскуроченный автобус.

Парень в порыве эмоций цепляется за рукав Джека…

А второй рукой незаметно лезет под куртку. 

– Джек, – орет Ари, уже понимая, что не успеет выстрелить; и Джек оборачивается, не понимая, и мальчишка зажмуривает глаза в ожидании взрыва… Но ничего не происходит; парень с удивлением смотрит на свой живот, а в следующую секунду пуля пробивает ему висок. Когда он падает, Ари стреляет ему в голову второй раз – на всякий случай. 

– Отойдите! – орет уже на гелвуйском. – Отойдите, у него бомба!

Но принц отчего-то его не слушает; напротив, подходит совсем близко, заглядывает в лицо. 

– Какого...

– Я его знаю. – Принц смеется – резко и невесело; и внезапно начинает валиться наземь. Ари успевает его подхватить.

– Ничего, – говорит Джек с блуждающей улыбкой – черт, не хватало, чтобы сознание потерял. – Повело… 

– Тихо. – Ари оттаскивает его подальше от мертвого шахида, усаживает.

– Это Шепард, – принц снова начинает смеяться – вернее, кряхтеть. – Не тот. Его брат. Я думал, отец его казнил. За измену Родине. Но, знаешь… Иногда они возвращаются, да? 

Ари не нравится его прерывистая речь, его бледность. Он стаскивает с себя ремень, чтобы перетянуть его рану. 

– Потерпи. Сейчас позову врача. 

– Подожди. – Принц поднимает руку и касается его щеки. Теперь он пахнет кровью и порохом, но сквозь все это пробивается запах туалетной воды. Ари качает головой:

– Что ж это у тебя за парфюм такой?

– «Оливковая ветвь», – сообщает принц. – Могу привезти, если приеду в Израиль. Скажи мне… Когда ты говорил об убежище – это ты так пытался назначить мне свидание? 

– Именно. Знаешь, я не совсем точно ответил на твой вопрос. С тобой мне не понадобилось бы думать о Стране. 

Бенджамин опять кряхтит.

– Давай так, – предлагает Ари. – Тель-Авив, клуб «Хаоман 17». Ровно через месяц в это же время. В одиннадцать там только начинается веселье. 

– Договорились, – шепчет Бенджамин. И Ари, пока рядом нет прессы, пока другим не до них, наклоняется и целует принца сперва в разгоряченный лоб, а потом в губы. 

За спиной нарастает галдеж, и кто-то совсем рядом плачет навзрыд.

  
**Два дня спустя**

На сколько бы ты ни приехал, как бы мало на месте ни покупал – на обратном пути вещи все равно не влезут в чемодан. Эта аксиома действует, будь ты хоть турист, хоть миссионер, хоть агент Моссада.

Телевизор в маленькой комнатке включен, и Ари, утрамбовывая вещи в чемодане, слышит возбужденный голос диктора:

– …Министр обороны Израиля собственноручно прибыл в Шайло, чтобы поблагодарить короля Сайласа за спасение заложников. Это первый визит такого рода и первое послабление в напряженных отношениях нашей страны и государства Израиль…

Сайлас на экране сияет, пожимая руки членам делегации. Интересно, будет ли он произносить речь о бабочках. Ари кажется, что непременно. 

Принц держится чуть позади, рука висит на перевязи. Он по-детски хмурится и по телевизору кажется еще моложе, чем в жизни. 

Ладно, думает Ари. Все же хорошо. Заложники улетели на родину все на том же самолете. В приступе странной гордости экипаж заявил, что прекрасно доведет борт до Тель-Авива, и вдобавок кормежка и напитки в рейсе будут абсолютно бесплатны. В перестрелке все-таки убили двоих, еще с десяток получили ранения – но шестьдесят семь человек вернулись на родину, и это однозначно успех. Пусть и не успех израильской армии… но тем больше причин быть благодарным. 

В отряде Бенджамина ранены оказались только трое, включая принца – причем тот сбежал из больницы едва ли не на следующее утро. В измене никого не обвинили – напротив, ходят слухи, что гвардейцев собираются наградить. Не исключено, что Сайласу стало слегка неудобно из-за участия в теракте недоказнённого Шепарда. И даже Геф не изъявил протеста, что не так удивительно, ведь премьер Шоу – за светское государство…

Все устроилось лучшим образом, и все-таки Ари не может прогнать досаду. Особенно, когда у его величества спрашивают:

– Вам не страшно было отправлять туда собственного сына? 

Лицо монарха преисполнено достоинства:

– Джек – не только мой сын. Он наследный принц Гильбоа и командир гвардейского отряда. Я очень горжусь им. И я не мог бы представить кого-то другого на месте руководителя операции. 

Сайлас кладет сыну руку на здоровое плечо. Даже на маленьком экране видно, как вспыхивают у Джека глаза. 

Неужели все – только ради этого? Ради похвалы отца – который даже сейчас не может удержаться и не добавить:

– К тому же Господь подал мне знак. Я знал, что мой сын выполнит то, что должно, и останется невредимым, ибо Он хранит мою семью и Гильбоа. 

Ари, не выдержав, выключает телевизор. И перед темным экраном тут же ощущает, будто бросает Джека. 

Ведь неизвестно, что король скажет не на камеру. И неизвестно, чем это обернется для принца после. Еще одной операцией для «наследного принца и гвардейца». Еще одним Лисьим лесом…

Ведь Сайлас знает теперь, что принц может нарушить его прямой приказ. И знает, что как минимум двенадцать человек его поддержат. А возможно, и больше – ведь ни один из гвардейцев в аэропорту не попытался им помешать. Напротив… 

Теперь Ари по-настоящему жалеет, что не сказал принцу, кто на самом деле отозвал тогда воздушную поддержку… 

В дверь стучатся. 

– Такси через десять минут, – слышит Ари. 

– Хорошо!

Что ж. Он вернется домой. Придет через месяц в бар «Хаоман 17». И если Джека там не окажется – будет изо всех сил проситься обратно в Гильбоа.

Он не привык бросать своих.

**Author's Note:**

> *Арца, ла рицпа – ложись, на землю! (ивр.)
> 
> **Римон – граната (ивр.)


End file.
